23 de Marzo
by Corey T Slodkii
Summary: Esta es una breve historia de un hombre que su vida de niñes fue llena de golpes y sufrimiento, a causa de esto, huye de casa, aunque nunca tomo precaucion de la mala vida que tendria y esto lo lleva a cometer su mayor pecado  ESPERO LES GUSTE


_Lloviznaba_

Mi cuerpo era empapado de suaves gotas, era un día 23 de marzo en donde tuve que pagar por mis pecados, pensé que la vida sería fácil huyendo de casa, siempre tuve el sueño de viajar y ser un trotamundos, nunca quise una vida con dificultades, es así como decidí huir y enfrentarme a mi destino, si es que existe uno.

Mi madre. Digo Julieta, es raro llamarla (madre) en realidad quien hubiera querido a un chico como yo, ella misma me exilio día tras día; aun recuerdo el sufrimiento que causaba mirar su rostro, recordar y aun sentir el dolor de un simple pedazo de sirga que tocaba mi espalda lastimándola cada segundo, arrodillándome a sus pies, ver sus sonrisa, por ver mis lagrimas caer y gotas de sangre que recorrían por mi cuerpo y caían al suelo.

Nunca tuve el valor para enfrentarla, siempre viví en un mundo de miedo, y la única solución era escapando de el temor; creo no ser un hombre, y lo deje de ser cuando vi aquella pequeña niña morir, ella solía ser muy alegre, amaba el violín, aun recuerdo sus ojos cafés y largo cabello, negro siempre llamándome (hermano); ahora creo saber el problema de Julieta, desde ese día donde vio a sus pequeña ir a otro lugar, desde ese día, su sonrisa y su rostro alegre, fue marchitándose día tras día, lo bueno que recuerdo de Julieta, es cuando era feliz, parte de ella nos amaba, parte de ella, creía en que nuestras vidas sería mejor que la de ella, es por eso que todas las noches nos recordaba esa frase de _Jasmine Gillman "No esperes por el momento preciso. Empieza ahora. Hazlo ahora. Si esperas por el momento adecuado, nunca dejarás de esperar_"; cuando escuchaba esa frase, por algo me inspiraba a ser alguien mejor cada día, pero julita fue la etiqueta de mi fracaso, no es difícil darle la culpa, ella simplemente arruinó mi vida.

Pero hoy es 23 de marzo, han pasado ya 4 años desde ese suceso, ahora he crecido y en este día, solo quiero pedirle perdón a mi amigo que un día me apoyo en mis momentos con dificultad, que un día fue capaz de dar la vida por mí, y heme aquí desperdiciándola de nuevo.

Hoy es uno de los días de comienzo de primavera; jamás creí arruinar y ver caer mi vida, jamás imagine el ver caer la vida de los demás, por causa mía.

Hoy pueden haber muchos cumpleaños, con rostros alegres, al igual que hay rostros marchitos, que tal vez nunca serán recuperados.

Inconvenientemente es 23 de marzo.

Siento como mi cuerpo tiembla, al mismo tiempo que mi corazón late rápidamente, en cada segundo, puedo notar que mis piernas están cansadas de tanto correr, por el miedo a ser atrapado, quizá nunca debí hacerlo, ahora me doy cuenta que nací para ser un perdedor, busco la esperanza, pero el fracaso es todo lo que conozco.

Me arrepiento de mis actos, pero sé que debo pagar por mis pecados; Sigo corriendo y aun la avocación está en mi mente, solo presione el gatillo directo al corazón, siento como mi pasado regresa en tan solo unos momentos, cuando sangre es derramada y una lagrima brota, con una mirada inocente, y solo porque soy un fracaso, más de la vida, nunca quise hacerlo, pero tuve que hacerlo; perdón amigo tal vez desde halla te des cuenta que nunca supe el cómo luchar, siempre tuve miedo al triunfo, y simplemente la solución era presionar el gatillo. Nunca entendiste mi necesidad, y aun así tratabas de ayudarme, pero esta es la vida real de un miserable como yo. Y aun así tengo miedo a morir.

Mi secreto que tenía que ser enterrado en la profunda tierra, no perdura ni tan solo unos segundos, al final demostré ser un cobarde.

El arrepentimiento llega a su límite, es tan sencillo ver cómo puedes verte encerrado en un lugar abominable, en un lugar donde comienzas y en donde acabas, detrás de unas rejas frías que ocultan todo rastro de ti, en un lugar donde tus pecados no son perdonados, sino regresados, en un lugar donde encuentras sufrimiento, donde los golpes no son los que te acaban, sino el largo tiempo de encarcelamiento de una vida desperdiciada.

No conozco la esperanza, siempre conoceré el fracaso, siempre creí en dios, y él nunca creyó en mí; Tengo miedo a morir y tengo miedo a las rejas que nunca se irán de mi, tal vez nunca debí haber nacido, la mayor parte de mi vida fue sufrimiento, y eso es porque nunca decidí crecer, todas mis noches fueron acompañadas de lagrimas frías, ahora simplemente quiero regresar al pasado, tal vez julita no tuvo la culpa de mi fracaso, mi vida se vino abajo cuando decidí no luchar. Ahora entiendo a los humanos, es tanto su odio, su derrota y su orgullo, que siempre andan ocupados con la escusa de buscar a alguien a quien darle la culpa de su fracaso y miserables vidas.

Desde niño quise crecer y salir de mi pequeño sufrimiento, ahora quiero ser niño y regresar al momento donde fui capaz de cambiar al mundo o quizá solo mi futuro.

Quedare encerrado por la eternidad hasta que mis pecados sean pagados, empezare a rezar si es que dios aun cree en mí, no le pido que me saque de mi sufrimiento se que debo pagar, solo le pido que la muerte seduzca mis días y así me lleve a un largo sueño, encontrando la paz y enterrando todos mis secretos.

Es hora del comienzo de un nuevo espacio y sufrimiento, pero el dolor es el placer palpitante y palpable que nos hace reaccionar segundo a segundo

_¡Que estamos vivos!_


End file.
